One Train Ticket Away
by Mitsu Rui
Summary: Hinata menyusul Naruto ke Osaka dengan tiket pemberian Sakura dan Ino untuk mengabarkan suatu berita pada suaminya/"A-Apa kau tidak bahagia?"/"Kau pasti akan menjadi ayah yang baik untuk anak kita."/NaruHina always/congratulations for being canon, my dear OTP!/


"_Ini sudah saatnya, Hinata." Sakura memandang sahabatnya, Hinata, saat mereka bertiga berjalan pulang dari cafe favorit mereka. "Hari ini kau harus mengatakannya." Sakura kembali berkata dan meletakkan sebelah tangannya di pundak Hinata. "Jika kau tidak mengatakan pada suamimu sendiri kalau kau hamil dan kalian akan memiliki anak, siapa lagi yang bisa kau beritahu?"_

"_Itu benar." Ino tersenyum kecil. "Kau bahkan memberitahukan hal ini pada kami. Tidak ada alasan untuk menunda memberitahu kabar gembira ini pada suamimu, kan?"_

"_Ta-Tapi aku tidak bisa memberitahukannya lewat telepon..." Hinata menunduk dan mengelus perutnya lembut. "Aku ingin mengatakan pada Naruto-kun secara langsung. Aku ingin... Aku ingin tahu secara langsung apa yang akan ia rasakan... Aku ingin melihat sendiri bagaimana reaksi yang akan ia berikan... Aku ingin melihat wajahnya saat ia mendengar kabar ini... Bukan hanya dari suaranya saja..."_

_Naruto memang sedang berada di Osaka sejak empat hari yang lalu untuk menangani proyek pekerjaannya di sana, dan menurut kabar yang ia beritahu pada istrinya, ia baru akan kembali ke Tokyo tiga hari lagi. Hal inilah yang membuat Hinata kalut. Hinata baru mengetahui tentang kehamilannya satu hari setelah kepergian Naruto yang berarti ini sudah tiga hari lamanya ia belum memberitahukan apapun pada Naruto. Sungguh ia tidak ingin memberitahukan kabar ini hanya melalui telepon pada suaminya itu, namun rasanya ia juga tidak sabar menunggu sampai Naruto pulang ke Tokyo. _

_Sakura menggeleng pelan namun tidak lama seringai kecil muncul di wajahnya. "Yah, karena itulah kami telah membelikanmu tiket kereta menuju Osaka, jam empat sore hari ini."_

_Hinata baru saja mengangkat wajahnya saat Ino mengulurkan selembar tiket kereta di hadapannya. " Kami sudah bisa menduga hal ini dari awal. Pergilah Hinata, susul Naruto ke Osaka. Kau tidak perlu khawatir, aku dan Sakura akan menjaga rumah kalian selama kau pergi."_

_Hinata tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyum bahagianya saat menerima tiket itu dari tangan Ino. Jujur, ia memang sudah merindukan sosok suami yang sangat dicintainya itu, ditambah lagi keinginannya untuk sesegera mungkin memberitahunya tentang kehamilannya dan anak mereka kelak. "Arigatou... Sakura-chan, Ino-chan..."_

_Mereka kemudian kembali ke kediaman Uzumaki dan sesampainya di sana Sakura dan Ino membantu Hinata membereskan barang-barang yang akan dibawa sambil sekali-kali mengobrol ringan._

" _Oh ya Hinata, apa kau tahu di hotel mana Naruto menginap?"_

"_Ah, iya. Naruto-kun langsung memberitahuku begitu ia tiba di Osaka. Jangan khawatir, aku yakin aku akan bertemu Naruto-kun di sana. Lagipula aku bisa bertanya pada orang sekitar kalau terjadi sesuatu di sana."_

_Sakura tersenyum dan menepuk pundak Hinata. "Berhati-hatilah di sana. Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan apapun di sini. Nikmati harimu di Osaka, Hinata."_

_Hinata tersenyum. "Arigatou, Sakura-chan..."_

.

.

.

**NARUTO FANFICTION**

**One Train Ticket Away**

**DISCLAIMER : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**PAIRING : NaruHina **

**WARNING : Typo(s), OOC, AU. Don't Like? Don't Read!**

.

.

Hinata tiba di depan gedung hotel yang ia yakini sebagai tempat tinggal Naruto di Osaka setelah hari berubah gelap secara sempurna. Melangkahkan kakinya dengan mantap, Hinata beranjak masuk dan segera menuju meja resepsionis yang ada di depannya.

"Selamat datang, Nona. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" suara wanita yang menjabat sebagai resepsionis itu menyapa telinga Hinata dengan senyum ramah yang menghiasi wajahnya.

"Aaah... Namaku Uzumaki Hinata. Aku ingin menemui suamiku, Uzumaki Naruto yang menginap di sini selama satu minggu. Bisakah aku mengetahui di kamar berapa ia menginap?"

"Mohon maaf, kami tidak bisa memberitahu informasi yang menyangkut privasi tamu hotel kami, tapi kalau Anda menginginkan, kami bisa menyampaikan pesan Anda pada Tuan Uzumaki."

Air muka Hinata berubah seketika mendengar jawaban tersebut. "Ta... Tapi... Aku ingin memberikan kejutan untuknya... A-Apa aku tidak bisa mengetahui dimana kamar suamiku sendiri? Aku mohon..."

"Maaf, kami tetap tidak bisa memberitahukan informasi tersebut. Mungkin Anda bisa menunggu Tuan Uzumaki di _lobby_ atau di restoran hotel ini. Mohon maaf sekali lagi."

Hinata tertunduk lemas. Mungkin memang itu adalah pilihan terbaik untuknya saat ini. "Baiklah, terima kasih banyak."

.

.

Hinata menghela nafas lelah setelah mendudukan tubuhnya di kursi _lobby_ hotel. Sebelah tangannya memainkan _handphone_ yang sejak lima menit lalu ia keluarkan dari dalam tas yang dibawanya. Ragu sejak tadi memenuhi perasaannya, apakah ia harus menghubungi suaminya dan mengatakan kalau ia berada di Osaka? Ia tidak tahu kapan Naruto akan kembali, dan ia tidak ingin mengambil resiko. Meskipun berarti ia gagal memberikan Naruto kejutan, namun itu bukan masalah besar, karena ia masih bisa melakukan apa yang menjadi alasan utama ia berada di sini sekarang.

Jari-jarinya mulai menekan nomor Naruto sebelum beberapa saat kemudian suara yang dirindukannya itu menyapa indra pendengarannya.

"_Moshi-moshi_, Hinata-_chan?_"

Hinata tidak bisa menahan senyum yang semakin lebar di wajahnya. "_Mo-Moshi-moshi_... Naruto-_kun_... Maaf... Apa aku menganggumu?"

"Tidak, sama sekali tidak Hinata-_chan_. Ada apa? Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

"I-Itu... E-err... Aku ada di hotel tempat Naruto-_kun_ menginap di Osaka... Sakura-_chan_ dan Ino-_chan_ membelikanku tiket ke Osaka untuk menyusulmu... Ku-Kuharap kau tidak keberatan Naruto-_kun_..."

Ada jeda beberapa detik sebelum Hinata bisa mendengar suara Naruto yang naik beberapa oktaf, "APA? Kau ada di Osaka? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba datang ke sini?"

Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan. "Eh... I-Itu... Tidak ada apa-apa... A-Aku hanya merindukanmu Naruto-_kun_..." Tentu saja Hinata tidak akan mengatakan alasan yang sebenarnya, meskipun ia tidak sepenuhnya berbohong kalau ia merindukan suaminya itu.

"Eh? Hahaha... Begitu... Aku juga sangat merindukanmu, Hinata-_chan_. Baiklah tunggu aku di sana. Setengah jam lagi aku akan kembali ke hotel."

Hinata mengangguk meskipun Naruto tidak mungkin bisa melihatnya. "Baiklah. Aku menunggumu di _lobby_. Pihak hotel tidak mau memberitahu nomor kamarmu dengan alasan privasi. Apa kau sudah makan malam?"

"Yeah. Kau tidak perlu khawatir, Hinata-_chan_. Kalau begitu sampai bertemu di sana, _Aishiteru_ yo!"

"_Aishiteru mo,_ Naruto-_kun_."

Sambungan terputus disusul suara helaan nafas Hinata. Setidaknya sekarang ia bersyukur ia akan segera bisa bertemu dengan Narutonya. Sekarang yang ia perlukan adalah mencari kegiatan untuk membunuh waktu selama ia menunggu.

.

.

Wajah laki-laki berambut pirang itu menunjukkan cengiran lebar saat tiba di depan hotel yang menjadi tempat tinggal sementaranya di Osaka. Sesungguhnya, ia merasa aneh dengan tingkah istrinya yang tiba-tiba datang ke Osaka untuk bertemu dengannya. Namun, ia tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu, karena ia juga ingin sesegera mungkin bertemu dengan Hinata. Empat hari di Osaka dengan tumpukan dokumen dan presentasi pekerjaan cukup membuatnya lelah. Sekembalinya ke kamar hotel ia merasa kosong tanpa senyum Hinata saat mengatakan '_okaeri_' dengan makanan yang sudah siap di meja makan. Tempat tidurnya terasa sunyi dan dingin tanpa kehadiran Hinata yang selalu ada di sisinya dan memeluk tubuhnya.

Ah, ternyata ia benar-benar merindukan semua itu.

Mempercepat langkah, ia segera memasuki gedung hotel itu. Sepasang mata _sapphire_nya menelusuri keadaan sekitarnya sampai suara yang sudah sangat familiar baginya terdengar.

"Naruto-_kun_!"

Brug!

Naruto meringis kecil saat tubuhnya mendapati pelukan mendadak dari Hinata. Namun ia tersenyum saat merasakan Hinata menggeliat manja di pelukannya. "Syukurlah aku bisa bertemu denganmu. Aku senang sekali."

"Aku juga, Hinata-_chan_."

Tidak ingin menjadi pusat perhatian orang-orang lebih lama, Naruto melepaskan pelukannya dan menarik pelan tangan Hinata menuju lift dan bergegas mengajaknya ke kamar yang ia tempati.

"Nah, ini kamarku. Ayo masuk, Hinata-_chan_." Naruto memutar kunci di tangannya dan membuka pintu kamarnya. Wanita di sebelahnya segera masuk dan meletakkan tasnya di dalam lemari penyimpanan barang. Sementara Naruto menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa yang terletak di samping tempat tidur sambil sekali-kali memijit keningnya pelan.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja Naruto-_kun_? Wajahmu sedikit pucat."

Untuk sesaat Naruto tidak menjawab pertanyaan Hinata. Ia hanya memejamkan mata, menikmati sentuhan tangan mungil Hinata di keningnya, dan jari-jari Hinata yang menyusuri lekuk wajah yang dihiasi tiga garis di masing-masing sisinya itu.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Hinata-_chan_. Hanya sedikit merasa lelah saja kok."

Hinata menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatap Naruto dengan gurat kekhawatiran yang terlihat jelas di sepasang mata _amethyst_nya. "A-Aku akan membuatkanmu teh hangat."

Naruto kembali tersenyum. Dari semua hal, inilah yang paling ia rindukan dari sosok Hinata. Perhatiannya yang sangat besar padanya, dalam keadaan apapun.

"Na-Naruto-_kun_... Sebenarnya ada yang ingin aku katakan padamu," kata Hinata ragu saat Naruto selesai meneguk teh hangat yang telah disiapkan olehnya, membuat kerutan di dahi Naruto muncul saat itu juga. Namun, pandangan penuh tanya yang menuntut penjelasan dari Naruto membuat Hinata menyakinkan diri kalau ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk mengatakannya.

"Sebenarnya... Sehari setelah kau berangkat ke Osaka aku merasa aneh dengan tubuhku. Lalu aku pergi ke dokter dan _"

"APA? Apa kau sakit Hinata-_chan_? Lalu bagaimana? Kau tidak apa-apa kan? Apa kata dokter itu? Kau tidak mengalami sakit yang serius kan?" Pertanyaan Naruto yang bertubi-tubi membuat Hinata sedikit kebingungan. Ia bahkan belum sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya.

"Tidak... Aku tidak apa-apa kok, Naruto-_kun_... Bayi kita juga sehat..."

Naruto membuka mulutnya lebar saat mencoba memproses kata-kata Hinata, "Maksudmu... Bayi... kita...?"

Hinata tersenyum, "Aku hamil... Sudah dua minggu..."

Entah berapa detik terlewat saat Naruto hanya diam terpaku tanpa reaksi yang berarti, membuat senyum di wajah wanitanya perlahan menghilang. "Na-Naruto-_kun_... A-Apa kau tidak bahagia?"

Naruto tersentak dan menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. Segera ia bangkit dan menarik tubuh Hinata dalam pelukannya. Mengelus punggung istrinya lembut sebelum mencium keningnya dan menumpukan dagu di bahunya.

"Apa yang kau katakan? Tentu saja aku sangat bahagia Hinata-_chan_... Maaf, aku hanya terlalu terkejut... Terima kasih... Terima kasih telah mengandung anakku... Terima kasih... karena telah membuatku menjadi seorang ayah..."

Meskipun sepasang mata _amethyst_ itu tidak mampu melihat, namun getaran tubuh Naruto dan basah di bahunya sudah cukup membuktikan air mata yang dikeluarkan pria itu sebagai bentuk kebahagiaan yang membuncah di dadanya. Seketika itu pula ada kelegaan yang sarat saat Naruto menjauhkan tubuh mereka dan membungkukkan badannya hingga tepat berada di perut Hinata.

"Selamat datang di keluarga Uzumaki, sayang~"

Kali itu Hinata tidak mampu menahan diri untuk ikut membungkukkan tubuhnya dan memeluk pria itu dengan erat dengan air mata yang menggenang di pelupuk mata. "Terima kasih... Ayah..."

.

.

Lampu kamar telah dimatikan menyisakan temaram cahaya dari lampu tidur yang ada di samping tempat tidur. Naruto mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggul Hinata dan semakin mendekap tubuh wanita itu ke dadanya yang bidang. Hinata mengangkat wajahnya saat melihat sepasang mata _sapphire_ itu belum juga tertutup.

"Kau masih belum tidur, Naruto-_kun_?"

Naruto membelai helaian rambut indigo Hinata dan tersenyum. "_Gomen_... Aku hanya sedang memikirkan tentang aku dan anak kita..."

"Apa maksudmu Naruto-_kun_?"

Perlahan Naruto bangkit dan mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk. Hinata pun mengikuti hal yang sama dengan suaminya. "Ne, Hinata-_chan_... Apa menurutmu aku bisa menjadi ayah yang baik untuk anak kita nanti?"

Hinata mengkerutkan dahi sebelum mengenggam sebelah tangan kecoklatan milik Naruto. "Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu Naruto-_kun_?"

"Kau tahu kan, aku hanyalah anak yatim piatu yang bahkan tidak pernah merasakan kasih sayang orang tua sejak aku lahir. Yang bisa aku lakukan dulu hanyalah berbuat onar untuk sekedar mendapatkan perhatian orang lain. Aku tidak mempunyai orang tua yang mendidikku dengan baik... Aku tidak mengerti... Keluarga... menjadi seorang ayah... mendidik anak kita... Apa aku yang seperti ini... bisa melakukannya?"

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ti-Tidak... Jangan berkata seperti itu Naruto-_kun_... Kau harus percaya pada dirimu sendiri. Kita akan berusaha dan belajar bersama-sama untuk membesarkan anak ini. A-Aku percaya padamu..."

Naruto memejamkan mata sejenak sebelum kembali menatap Hinata. Senyum meneduhkan penuh keyakinan yang selalu mampu menguatkannya di saat ia merasa lemah seperti ini. "Benarkah? Kau percaya padaku?"

Hinata kembali tersenyum dan mendaratkan kecupan singkat di bibir Naruto, membuat rona merah samar muncul di wajah laki-laki pirang itu.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja,' bisik Hinata, "aku mengerti perasaanmu karena jujur akupun merasakan apa yang kau rasakan Naruto-_kun_. Tapi satu hal yang aku sadari, tidak ada satupun yang sempurna di dunia ini. Mungkin kelak kita tidak bisa menjadi orang tua yang sempurna untuk anak kita, tapi..."

Hinata mengeratkan genggaman tangannya, mencoba memberikan kekuatan dan keyakinan untuk orang yang sangat dicintainya. "Tapi... Asalkan kita berusaha sebaik-baiknya dan memberikan apa yang terbaik dengan rasa cinta yang kita miliki untuk menjadi orang tua yang terbaik... Maka itu sudah cukup. Kau tidak sendirian karena aku akan selalu ada untuk mendampingimu dalam keluarga kita. Aku percaya padamu karena Naruto-_kun_ adalah orang yang kuat dan tidak akan pernah menyerah. Karena itu kau harus berjanji, kau akan menjadi ayah yang hebat, dengan begitu kau pasti tidak akan pernah mengingkarinya, kan?"

Naruto mengangguk. Ia mengangkat sebelah tangannya, "Aku berjanji... Aku akan menjadi ayah yang paling hebat untuk anak kita... dan aku tidak akan pernah menarik kata-kataku," ucapnya pelan. Ia menarik tubuh Hinata dan mengecup kening Hinata untuk yang kedua kalinya hari ini. "Terima kasih Hinata-_chan_, karena kau telah menjadi istri dan ibu dari anakku... Aku benar-benar bersyukur..."

Hinata mengangguk dengan senyuman yang masih setia menghiasi wajahnya. "Aku juga berjanji akan menjadi ibu yang baik untuk anak kita, Naruto-_kun_. Jadi, kau tidak perlu takut lagi. Kau pasti akan menjadi ayah yang baik untuk anak kita."

"Dan kau pasti akan menjadi ibu yang baik untuk anak kita, Hinata-_chan_."

.

.

.

**FIN**

.

.

Cuap-cuap author: Halloooo~ Muncul lagi setelah sekian lama hibernasi hahahaha. Fict ini dibuat sebenarnya khusus untuk merayakan NaruHina yang udah official alias canon di manganya! YEAAAHHH! Karena mereka udah jadi ayah dan ibu, maka kepikiran membuat fict ini, meskipun latarnya enggak canon. Mudah-mudahan untuk satu fict berikutnya bisa menampilkan Bolt dan Himawari, amin~

Last but not least, mind to review? ^_^

Thank you and keep loving NaruHina!


End file.
